


Proof of Devotion

by Cornus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, on roxys side in some drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornus/pseuds/Cornus
Summary: A compilation of drabbles based on different prompts. Some will be D<>R, some will be character study, all will feature immense adoration of the author regarding the bastard man and the coolest rogue, hence the title.
Relationships: Roxy Lalonde & Dirk Strider, Roxy Lalonde/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 3





	Proof of Devotion

Your name is Roxy Lalonde, and it’s another gloriously boring day.

There is nothing to do in the Fish Queen’s Apocalyptic Earth. Understandable, considering you are one of the only two humans alive and the other is like 2000 kilometres away (you refuse to embrace the U.S customary units, proud an American as you are). Still, you try to grasp at any semblance of normalcy, ‘cause life has to go on somehow.

So there goes your routine sunset watching session. This world is not so dystopian clocks can’t function, but damn does being stuck in a floating white building with zero itinerary make you lose all sense of time. Your friends wouldn’t believe you have a whole timetable to follow given the whole drunk girl shtick. They would probably be even more surprised to know that having a schedule is the one thing keeping you sane enough not to add depression on top of the problem pile. Whatever- bubbly fun-loving drunkard is what you are and so you shall keep being.

Back to sunset watching. You don’t know shit about climate or environment - not enough to discern what exactly is wrong - but you know this isn’t how twilight is supposed to be like in good ol' ancient Earth. The description you dug out from the internet archive sure doesn’t mention these cloud patterns nor this burning a sunray. You wonder how DiStri can ever practice on his apartment’s rooftop when the heat from late evening already makes you rather uncomfortable.

_Dirk Strider._

Now that’s another topic to focus on, certainly way more interesting than dreaming about a world long gone.

It’s not the first time you’ve thought about him, and definitely not the last. In fact, these sessions usually end up in Strider land, population: a hopelessly in love stupid drunk RoLal.

But really, how can you not think about Dirk when the color of the sky is so similar to his eyes? All tangerine and pretty and brilliant. Come to think of it, the sun itself also looks like a hella juicy orange. Betcha could get some grade A soda from it. Bet the dude would try if that is a real thing that can totally happen, you giggle to yourself. You would so go on that particular adventure with him. It’d be all like “Roxy, you in for taking down the sun?” and “Duh!! I dunno why you even feel the need to ask!”. All that effort for orange soda sure ain’t worth it, but the real treasure is the friends you make along the way, is a thing you would say to the press, if the press is still a thing on this godforsaken planet or if any of that preposterous fantasy you just made up in your little head is feasible at all.

Your grin turns bitter at the thought. _Yeah, unrealistic fantasy indeed_. Even if Dirk was to go on an adventure, he sure wouldn’t ask for your company. The object of his adoration is one charming English gentleman who is very much into such escapades, and so it would be such a perfect opportunity to bond over. Dangers and thrills, hero and hero, homoerotic tension rising with every challenge they overcome - a movie in the making. There’s no place for Miss Occasionally-Flirt-With-Hero-S-Which-Makes-Things-Awkward Lalonde, and you would deserve that.

It’s hard, thinking you were alone until BOOM! Not anymore. There are suddenly 3 more humans in your life and one lives right on the same earth as you, in the exact time frame you live in. It’s hard, not getting smitten over his intellect, the subtle way he cares for others, only to realize you two can never work because of something that can't be helped. It’s hard, trying to sooth this burning affection in your chest, and nobody understands.

  
So you will drown this one sorrow with vodka, like you have been doing with all your problems until now. It works well enough.

— tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering  timaeusTestified [TT]—

TG: yooo dirky  
TG: acualy tho nvm  
TG: *actually  
TG: lov u goodnigjy

— tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering  timaeusTestified [TT]—


End file.
